


In a moonless night

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes at a different pace for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a moonless night

**Author's Note:**

> Done for this prompt http://norsekink.livejournal.com/6420.html?thread=11867668#t11867668 on Norsekink:
> 
>  
> 
> It is a quiet evening and Thor is searching his husband/lover/consort/wife for some alone time. He finally finds him in one of the illuminated gardens where Loki is sitting between the flowers and enjoying the peaceful moment. Thor decides to just leisurely watch his lover entertaining himself and admires him. Caught in the moment he shows himself and asks Loki for a dance. They start dancing a slow or a waltz and because of the romantic mood start to hum a tune. While looking deeply into each other eyes, they fall in love all over again.
> 
>  
> 
> Mention of slight non-con and cheating. And a bit of mpreg.

The first time Thor fell in love with Loki, they were already married. 

Truth to be told, it was for political convenience. The contract that bonded them was signed by their fathers after a long and strenuous war. Both parties were exhausted although being warmonger people, and a truce sanctioned by marriage sounded the easiest way out, regardless of feelings, ideals and desires of the persons sold. 

At least, Thor thought, he did get some luck in the exchange. It could have happened that the johtuns propositioned one of the younger, and by lots tougher and bulkier then Thor himself, brothers. Instead Thor did get the pretty eye-candy that was Loki. Unfortunately that didn't stop the blond heir from visiting various beds other then the one of his rightful spouse.

Also, the first time Thor fell in love with Loki, his consort belly was bulging with their first child growing inside.

Loki kept cold and aloof from Thor since the beginning, not at all enthusiast of being sold out. Their coupling was more of a fight then a matter of the bed. Most of the time Thor did wrestle Loki into an unfelt submission, and those were the rare opportunity that his raven spouse showed a bit of passion toward anything at all. The future king felt no remorse in keeping his old habit of pursuing other fancier conquests.

So when it happened that they conceived a child, Thor saw the subtle changes in his consort behaviour. More guarded when in public, more then usual, always a protective hand on the growing bulge. Instead, in his private chambers he was relaxed as the prince did never see him, a hand gently petting his belly. Thor was sure that the baby would grove up loved, regardless of his parentage.

In the years following, Thor did fall repeatedly in love with Loki.

Once one of his bastard child, a girl, wanted to became a warrior. This reminded Thor of his dear friend Sif. Not that the now king wasn't supportive of women and their independence, but it was his daughter requesting it. His baby girl who could aspire at being pampered and pursued instead of fighting in the dirt against fearsome warriors.  
Unsurprisingly, who stood at the princess side in the quest for her future was Loki.

Although he condemned the king's numerous trysts, Loki collected under his roof the many children fruit of his husband's loin, to grow up and learn with his own. He acted as a mother hen to all of them, regardless of their begetting, as he believed that the father's sins are not the son's ones.  
(And beside that, Thor dearly paid for every one of his infidelity. But he always returned to Loki's embrace)

In front of the throne then stood the bastard princess and the consort king, asking the Thunder God for the girl's independence.  
Thor gave in to them with no great fight or qualm.

Almost the same happened whenever ambassadors from Johtunheim requested some kind of treaty.  
Loki gave them his support, petitioning for his former reign even when it was unfavourable.

Loki's fierce personality, his fondness for the children and not last his exotic beauty made Thor fall in love with Loki everyday more and more.  
And somewhere along the years, Loki did fall in love with Thor too.

 

Many years after, when both the kings were no more in their primes and younger ones were rising to power, Thor spent many days thinking about passing the throne to his first legitimate heir.  
The kid grow up resembling him in appearance but taking after Loki for his cunning mind. Asgard would be in capable hands.

That would leave Thor with more spare time then before.

Then, one evening when a feast in honour of the heir was held in the banquette hall and Loki made his presence scarce some time before, Thor found himself wandering the less visited sides of the palace.  
He went to the armoury to visit his Mjolnir, nowadays left resting in favour of Gungnir, and then to the stables. His stallion was placidly resting in the box next to Loki's mare. His raven spouse did not left the palace then.  
Thor could as well search for his missing consort.

He found the man some time later in one of the smallest private garden.  
Loki was entranced by the white light emitted from a flower bush, brushing his snowy hand against the delicate petals. Then the blond noticed that that were the only lights in the night, for there was no moon in the sky. And they made the pale skin of his spouse reverberate of his own beauty as declaring Loki himself was the moon.

Thor made himself inconspicuous for some moments, admiring the man he had the luck to marry. He gave him as much griefs as much happiness along the years. They fought and made up constantly, but stood side by side against the adversities of life.  
With such feelings burning in his heart, Thor take a step towards Loki.  
The atmosphere was immediately broken, but the smile born on Loki's face when he spotted his husband repaid Thor for the trouble.

“Lovely moonless night, don't you think?” Started Thor, then heard the music that still resounded loud from the banquets hall “Uh, they're giving so much breath to their instruments. Would you, Loki of Asgard, give me the honour of a dance together?”  
“If I didn't know you better, I would say you're wooing me. Yes, Thor of Asgard, I'd love to.” answered coquettish the raven haired fluttering his eyelashes, amused by the situation.

They took each other's hands and danced slowly at the tune to which Loki supplied ancient words. It could as well have been a love spell, but it would have been ineffective, as Thor was irremediably in love with Loki in a moonless night.

**Author's Note:**

> As english is not my mother language and this is not beta-ed, I'm sorry for wathsoever error and would be glad if you could point them out to me. Since it was written in 2 rounds months apart, I hope there's not too much style difference. Constructive criticism are really appreciated. Thank you for reading u//w//u


End file.
